Running Game
by LadyStunna66
Summary: Melanie and Jason are trying their hardest to hide their secret romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Derwin and Melanie's relationship has been on the rocks every since Derwin found out that Melanie slept with Jason one night after a Sunbeam meeting.

At least, that's what Derwin believes. Melanie and Jason have been having an affair together for about five months now.

Melanie is on her way to Jason's house, in her brand new Benz, for what she wants to be the last time. She is ready to tell him that she can no longer see him, due to the fact that its really starting to take a toll on her relationship with Derwin. For a while Melanie really thought that she was falling in love with Jason, but reality set in. Kelly had been there for here, most of the time, when nobody else was. How could she ever bring herself to tell Kelly that she is, and has been for a while, sleeping with her husband? Even worse, what if something tonight went wrong tonight when she tried to break it off with Jason? As she put her car in park right outside of Jason's back door, was the first time she realized that she may have gotten herself too deep in.

When Melanie walks into the house, she can't believe her eyes. She walks in to see roses, candlelight, and standing against the wall, a naked Jason. Melanie almost forgot everything thing she intended to say, as she stared at Jason's chiseled, rock-hard body standing before her. Even though what they were doing was wrong, she couldn't deny the fact that the sex was FANTASTIC!

Coming to her senses, and trying her hardest to keep her focus, she turns on the lights, an tells Jason that he needs to cover up.

"Jason, we really need to talk!"

"Can we please talk while you undress? Kelly an Brittany only went shopping and to see a movie, so we don't have long tonight, but I want to have all of you that I can, before they come home."

"No, we cant! I'm serious Jason, stop, this is important."

Jason moves slowly toward Melanie, an starts to caress her softly. Melanie tries to back away, but then he starts to kiss her on her neck, an it makes her weak to her knees.

"Melanie, I don't know what gave you the idea to come here, an play hard to get, but I like it," Jason whispers softly into Melanie's ear, while giving it a little nipple.

"This isn't a game Jason. I just can't do this anymore. I love Derwin, and we have let this get way out of hand. I came here tonight to tell you that we cant do this anymore. I'm sorry Jason."

"Well Melanie, in case you forgot I'm not Derwin, and its not going to be that easy. Lets just pretend that you're serious for a second. If your really telling me that your finished, I guess I will have to tell Kelly about everything. About how after the Sunbeam meeting, you waltzed upstairs to my bedroom, stripped, jumped on top of me, and asked me to make love to you."

"Jason, how dare you? We both know that the story goes the complete opposite way."

"Yes, we do Melanie. But does Kelly? Derwin? I don't think they do. Really Melanie, after the little escapades you've been on in the past, don't you think your credibility isn't exactly perfect?"

"Jason, you wouldn't dare? You wouldn't dare tell anyone, anything, putting both our happy relationships in jeopardy."

"Yes, I would Melanie. I would jeopardize anything for the one thing in my life I feel I truly love."

"Are you trying to tell me that you..."

"Yes. I love you Melanie. Isn't it obvious? I treat you way better than I treat Kelly. I bought you a new Benz, and did you forget that the bracelet and necklace that your wearing cost $300,000 apiece. Lets get real here. I love you, and if you just give me the word, I will kick Kelly to the curb right now. Im going all out Melanie. Just, please tell me that for now on it can be you I wake up to in the mornings, and fall asleep with at night."

"Jason, I'm sorry, but, I just don't love you like I love Derwin. Jason, I don't love you at all. I'm sorry, but I have to go. I will put this all behind us, if you promise to do the same. Goodbye Jason. For good."

"Melanie wait, please don't go," is all Melanie heard as she rushed out the back door, jumped in her Benz, and left.

"There's no way he can be serious, right? I mean, he would never leave Kelly and Brittany for me." These thought kept racing in Melanie's mind over and over.

In all reality, Jason was very serious. He had never felt like this about a woman before, not even Kelly. The last couple of months with Melanie made him realize that he was only with Kelly for three reasons. Her looks, her sex, and his daughter. With Melanie, it was so much different, and he was going to show Melanie how he really felt no matter what.

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to The Game**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Melanie sat in her car, outside of Derwin's apartment, Jason's words kept flowing in and out of her mind. She kept thinking about what he said. He did treat her nicer than Kelly when it came to money, he was so tight whenever Kelly asked. When Melanie asked, she got whatever she wanted, no questions asked.

It took her a while to convince herself that he was just saying anything he could to keep her from leaving. She looked in the rearview mirror, freshened up her makeup, and she rushed upstairs to be with the one that she truly loved, Derwin.

When Melanie walked into the house, she immediately started coming up with excuses as to why she came home so late.

"Sorry I'm late baby, but Kelly asked me to go to the mall with her and Brittany, and she insisted that I try on 10 different dresses, for absolutely no reason. Just because she felt like I needed to expand my wardrobe. Can you believe that?"

"Melanie, we need to talk"

Melanie just knew that Jason had called Derwin already, and told him that he had been fucking his wife for months now, and now wants to be with her. She didn't know what she was going to do, so she started doing what she become accustomed to the last couple of months. She continued to lie.

"Then as if I don't have a life, Tasha called an asked me if i could come over to help her find something to wear when she went out with Rick tonight."

"Melanie, I told you we needed to talk." Derwin sounded very serious now.

Melanie had almost come to the conclusion to just come clean and tell Derwin the whole truth, until she saw actually saw the envelope Derwin had been waving in the air since she walked through the door.

"Derwin, what made you decide to go through my mail? That's a felony, and I could have you arrested," Melanie shouts to the top of her lungs when she walks into the living room and discovers that Derwin has opened her mail marked 'Confidential' from the clinic.

"Really, Melanie? Would you really call the cops on me? Didn't think so! Now do you want to talk about this or not?"

"Actually Derwin, I don't. Now can I please have my mail?"

"Melanie, I think you already know what it says, now you will sit down, and talk this over with me. How could you hide something like this from me? After all that we've been through? i just cant believe this. Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? Did you think I would be mad? Well, I'm not. This is the most excited I've been in a while. Oh my God Mel, your pregnant."

Derwin takes a seat on the living room sofa beside Melanie, wraps his arms around her, and holds her tighter than he has in a while.

"I'm sorry Derwin, I didn't mean to hide it from you, I just didn't know how you would react."

Melanie was sorry indeed! She knew she couldn't be but 4-6 weeks pregnant, therefore it had to be Jason's baby. Her and Derwin hadn't had sex in 3 months and a week. How was she going to tell Derwin that the child he thought was his, was actually his team mate's, and one of her best friends husband. Putting a little more thought into it, Melanie realized that on nights that they had alone Jason started to throw hints around that she would make a great mother. Then her mind started spiraling to the fact that the condom had broke a couple of times, she wanted to stop, but Jason insisted that they should keep on going, said he would pull out, but never did. Could it be that Jason had intentionally wanted to get Melanie pregnant? She didn't know, but she sure the hell was going to find out.

"I love you Melanie. More than anything in this world."

"I love you too, Derwin, but there's something I really need to get off of my heart."

"Sure baby, what is it," Derwin asked wit deep concern.

"Derwin, I'm sorry but I...," Is all Melanie got the chance to say before she fainted in Derwin's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Melanie finally opened her eyes, she felt terrible. When she realized where she was, and who was on her bedside, she felt worse.

There looking her in the face were Derwin and Jason. Both had looks of sheer concern. Melanie hoped that neither saw her open her eyes, but unfortunatly, they were both already coming to the head of the bed to speak to her.

"Thank God baby. You really had me scared. How are you feeling?" Derwin was just glad that she was ok.

"Yes baby, Im fine. I just feel a little groggy. Um.. Hi Jason, what are you doing away from home this late?" Melanie was hoping to herself that none of their secret had been leaked to Derwin.

"Derwin called me as soon as he got here, so I rushed here as fast as I could. Kelly wasn't able to make it because she had to put Brittany to bed for school, so I promised her I would come and check up on you, and make sure you were ok."

"Oh, um... thanks. No offense, but Derwin, of all people, why did you call Jason?" Melanie couldn't believe what she had just heard. Derwin hadn't spoken ro Jason since he found out about that night.

"I just figured that it was time to forgive and forget. You got to let things go eventually, or they will bring you down in the long run."

"Derwin that is exactly why I love you. Your such a strong man." Melanie looked at Derwin with loving eyes as he bent down to kiss her. She could see that Jason was somewhat uneasy, an could see the jealousy in his eyes.

"I love you too Melanie! Im about to run to the cafeteria baby, you need anything?"

"A cup of ice water would be great baby, thanks." Melanie never thought that Derwin would leave her alone again with Jason, but she knew he meant every word he said. If was was truly over it, he would have to learn to trust her again. If he only knew...

Jason waited until he was sure Derwin was out of earshot before he started to speak again.

"I really am glad that you're ok."

"Let's just cut to the chase, what are you doing here Jason?"

"Honestly Melanie, I just came here to make sure you were ok. When Derwin called and told me that he had forgiven me, for the first time I saw him as a man, an not just the rookie. That's when I realized that you really are happy with him. I love you Melanie, and all I want is for you to be happy. If being with Derwin is what makes you happy, then so be it. Im sorry for whatever pain I have caused you. And just in case you didn't know Derwin told me about the baby. I know it's mine. But we can keep this between us, an if there is ever anything that the baby needs, you can kjust let me know, and Derwin will never have tohear a word of it. I love you Melanie."

Melanie couldn't believe the words that had just come out of Jason's mouth. Her life could finally come together. Her and Derwin could be one big happy family.

Melanie's thoughts were interrupted when Derwin walked in the room.

"Melanie, Jason, I just saw Kelly rushing up the stairs, and she doesn't look happy at all"

Melanie and Jason exchanged looks and feared the most. Each in their own minds were hoping this had nothing to do with them, and she was just really concerned for her friend. When Kelly came in the room, her words shocked everybody.

"I had just put Brittany to bed for school in the morning, and decided to fix me a glass of wine, put on some comfortable sleepwear, and head to bed. Well, i decided what would be more cute than having my man come home and see me in nothin but one of his football jersey's? So I went in his jersey drawer and found a reciept for a payment on a Mercedes Benz. We dont have a Benz, but Melanie does. Well Im thinking if this is in his jersey drawer, whats in his sock drawer? When I opened his sock drawer I see two reciepts for $300,000 pieces of jewlery. Jason has never brought me anything that expensive, but Melanie sure the hell is wearing some nice ass jewelry to be with a rookie. And to put the icing on the cake, when i went in MY panty drawer to put some on, I find two thongs that I bought Melanie for her birthday. So, Melanie, Im goin to ask you this once, and one time only, why in the hell are you fucking my husband?"


End file.
